The present invention relates to a zipperless sleeping bag for use indoors or outdoors.
Conventional sleeping bags for camping purposes are composed of a lower cover and an upper cover, the upper cover fastened to the lower cover along the periphery of the upper cover and the periphery of the lower cover so as to form a pocket. U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,046 to Blocksom describes one such sleeping bag.
More recently blankets, comforters and sleeping bags have been disclosed in which first and optionally second side portions may be folded over a central body portion to envelope at least a portion of a human body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,065 to Comfort, U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,947 to Henegar et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,725 to Ando et al. are among many such disclosures.
Unfortunately, the side portions may slide off of the central portion as a result of movement on the part of a person resting within such blankets, comforters or sleeping bags. Even where fasteners are provided to prevent such an occurrence, it can be awkward for the resident of the bag to fasten the side portions, in particular at the bottom of the bag, without exiting the bag.
It is a goal of the present invention to provide a zipperless sleeping bag with foldable side portions which are at least partially affixed to the central body portion so as to form a pouch in which a person may rest. The inventive zipperless sleeping bag eliminates the need of the individual residing therein to fasten the side portions.